Contented
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Emma is sad, nothing and no one can lift her spirits. Finally, though she finds comfort in something small but personal. Short, one shot, hurt/comfort with maybe a little fluff.


Contented, CS one shot, hurt/comfort

Rating: Everyone, but it does contain some sadness, depression, but nothing explicit

Description: Emma is sad, nothing and no one can lift her spirits. Finally, though she finds comfort in something small but personal.

Author's Note: I've been really sad and depressed. This was to cheer myself up. I had to force myself to write it. Nothing came to mind, so I thought, "OK, Emma is feeling what you are. What would cheer her up, if she was you?" This is what resulted and I think it helped. Hope you enjoy it.

987 words

Contented

Emma Swan was in a mood. Killian Jones could tell that easily as she walked silently with him down the streets of Storybrooke.

"How about we stop for your favorite, Love?" he asked. "A grilled cheese may soothe the sore spots of your soul, not to mention your stomach."

"I'm...not in the mood."

Although he raised an eyebrow, he said, "No worries, Love. However, I am at your service should you wish to confide anything that is causing you distress."

"No, there isn't anything really. I'm just...blue, I guess."

"Oh, I disagree, you are as splendidly golden as ever."

She shook her head with a mild chuckle. "I meant that I'm kind of sad and...bothered."

"Bothered?"

"Yeah and don't ask about what because I don't know," she said grumpily.

He took her hand and kissed it. "It happens, Love." He reached into his leather coat. "How about we try some of my favorite remedy?"

She smiled and took a swig from the flask. "Thanks." She sighed. "I'm still kind of...I don't know."

"It's fine, Love. Let's go home and have a quiet night. We can watch the magic Netflix box and cuddle." He winked. "That should alleviate what ails you."

"OK, but don't take it personally if it doesn't work."

He put his arm around her in the crisp autumn air. "I will endeavor not to, Love," he said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and she smiled weakly back. "Perhaps if my charms do fail me this once, you will feel better in the morning after a healing slumber."

"I hope so, because this feeling sucks."

He lightly bumped his head to hers. "I would give all that I had to take that feeling away."

"I know."

Unfortunately, Netflix, cuddles, sleep, and even Killian's charms didn't work. Her mood hung on for days.

Not even Henry could break the sadness. "Hey, Mom, hot chocolate, just the way you like it, with cinnamon."

Emma took the cup and managed to smile. "Thanks, Kid."

He smiled too. "You'll feel better soon."

She nodded and watched him leave Granny's.

She sighed sadly. "Why can't I get over this moodiness? There isn't anything wrong," she said to herself. "Everything's kind of good actually. I have people who love me…" She wiped a tear. "What's wrong with me? Maybe I should see Archie again."

She did pay the doctor a visit the next day. He assured her she was just having an off period, but she should continue to speak, if not with him then with her considerable support system.

She tried. Despite help from her son, her parents, friends, and her boyfriend, she just couldn't get the bad mood to go away.

After nearly a week, her mother had taken to checking on her several times a day. One day, though she was really worried. "I haven't been able to reach Emma for hours," she said.

"That's not unusual these days," said David. "Try Hook."

"I have. He's not answering either."

That made David concerned. "I'm going over there."

Killian met him at the door. "Hey, Mate. What brings you here?"

"What brings me…" he started to say, but his anger got in the way. "Neither of you are answering us, that's what!"

"This is the first time I have heard your manly tones all day, Mate."

David rolled his eyes. "I meant, that we can't reach you on our phones."

"Ah," Hook said with a chuckle. "Sorry. I had my talking device disabled."

"You turned it off? With Emma having a hard time? Of all the idiotic... Where is she?"

"Inside."

David rolled his eyes. "I want to see her."

"It is an inconvenient time at the moment."

"I don't care!"

"Sh, please, I must ask you to lower your voice."

"Why? Is she sleeping?" Hook nodded. David sighed with relief. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Killian laughed. "You barraged me before I had the opportunity."

"Can I just...take a peak?"

"She is a grown woman, Dave," said the pirate, a mischievous grin dancing on his face.

"She's still my daughter, now let me in."

Killian laughed and opened the door.

Dave headed to the stairs.

"Wrong way, Mate," said Killian. He smiled and gestured across the living room to the couch, where lay a large black lump.

"Is that...your old pirate coat?" Dave whispered.

Killian nodded. He walked quietly over and gently pulled the coat down a little to show a mass of gold hair.

Emma was sound asleep.

Killian pulled the coat down a little more to show her face, but that didn't sit well with the sleeping beauty. She groaned, batted his hand, and pulled the coat up around her. She then shifted to her side, exhaled a long, deep, contented sigh, and sank further under the coat.

David laughed slightly. "She seems to be resting well," he whispered.

The men left her side, to let her sleep.

KIllian smirked proudly. "Apparently she finally found what she needed to achieve peace."

Dave groaned slightly. "So she likes your coat, big deal."

"I don't think it's just the coat, Mate," he said with a chuckle. "Do not underestimate the powers of the pirate mystique."

"Oh...shut up," mumbled David, with an amused grin.

Killian grinned too. "This is the longest and deepest she's slept in a long time," he said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, I'll let her be." David tiptoed toward the front door. "Tell her to call us later, huh?"

"I shall indeed."

David nodded and left.

Killian shut the door and walked back to his sleeping princess/pirate. "Sleep well, Love," he said, daring to move the coat enough to kiss her head.

This time she smiled and gave a soft, sleepy giggle.

He laughed and settled on the floor beside her, keeping a silent guard on his beloved.

The End


End file.
